


June 17, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''This could be your final evening here if Kara is harmed,'' Jonathan Kent said as he scowled.





	June 17, 2002

I never created DC.

''This could be your final evening here if Kara is harmed,'' Jonathan Kent said as he scowled by the wide-eyed preacher.

THE END


End file.
